The present invention relates to multipurpose pocket size fold-up devices. In particular the device relates to a hinged three-leaf device which is foldable into a book prop and notepad and for other uses.
Prior book props have been of designs which do not adapt themselves to multiple use and to being folded up into a size which permits them to be carried in a breast pocket. For example, book props of conventional design are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,182, 2,080,591, and 1,923,351. One reason that book props have not been widely used heretofore is that they are not easily carried from place-to-place without the use of a carrying case or the like as they are too bulky to be carried in a pocket or pocket book; another is that they are separate items so that other items to be used therewith must be carried separately.
Accordingly, it is a principal purpose of the present invention to provide a compact pocket size device which may be opened to a book prop and may also be utilized for a multitude of associated other purposes.